Vampire Love
by Diana Palacios
Summary: Yuuki se ha ido, una nueva guardiana toma su lugar ¿su nombre? Hana Minari. ¿Podrá Hana realmente tomar el lugar de Yuuki en la escuela y en el corazón de Zero?, pero...un error podría hacer que todo se vuelva de color gris.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta es una pequeña historia que estoy haciendo sobre Vampire Knight, la protagonista es alguien que posiblemente conocen, es una gran escritora que se llama Sasha Minari 17. Para los que no tienen cuenta en Fanfiction pero si en DeviantArt pueden buscarme como lucecita-grim.

* * *

Vampire Love

Primera Parte

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Yuuki Cross se fue, casi siete meses, con el presidente de la clase nocturna Kaname Kuran y algunos estudiantes, también de la clase nocturna; la Academia Cross ha sido reconstruida en menos de 2 meses y medio, después de ese extraño acontecimiento que dejo destruida parte de la entrada a la academia y la terraza de un de los edificios; el director Cross decidió que la clase nocturna debía ser suspendida por un tiempo hasta encontrar a un nuevo presidente. Todos pensamos que sería fácil encontrar uno nuevo porque todos en la clase nocturna son buenos estudiantes, pero no fue así, tardó tres meses en encontrar desde que Kaname se fue, y se llama Diana Palacios. Diana es una chica muy inteligente, es muy dulce con sus amigos, pero como presidenta es muy estricta, todos en la clase nocturna la respetan y también le temen cuando se enoja; tiene el cabello castaño y ojos café, mide 1.65m, y es una purasangre, pariente de Kaname, tiene 17 años. Se traslado desde Grecia, y hace cuatro meses que iniciamos clases; yo aún no sabía la identidad de la clase nocturna hasta hace dos meses, cuando tomé el lugar de Yuuki como guardiana y vigilante de la academia. Mi nombre es Hana Minari, tengo 16 años y estoy en la clase diurna, mido 1.63m, tengo el cabello y los ojos oscuros, soy una buena estudiante y me gustan los sabores ácidos; soy una persona agradable, pero solo con quien a mi parecer se lo merece, cuando me enojo puedo ser muy fría y a veces doy algo de miedo, algo que uso a mi favor cuando hago mi trabajo de vigilante y guardiana. Quiero que la paz que hay en la academia continúe, quiero proteger a los humanos de los vampiros y evitar que la clase diurna descubra la verdadera naturaleza de la clase nocturna. Mi compañero de vigilancia es Zero Kiryu, no lo conocí muy bien antes de eso, pero desde que Yuuki se fue no ha sido el mismo, su actitud es más fría que de costumbre y su aire es diferente, es como triste o…solo. De lo que sé, Zero ha odiado a los vampiros desde la muerte de sus padres, tenía un hermano gemelo llamado Ichiru, que desapareció después de haber entrado a la academia; y también descubrí que Zero es un vampiro. Al parecer me he encariñado un poco con Zero desde que me entere de la muerte de sus padres, pues es algo que tenemos en común, solo que yo no supe cómo murieron los míos, hasta que descubrí que los vampiros existían…fueron muertos por un vampiro nivel E, uno de quien se encargó mi tío, quien era un cazador hasta que tuvo que encargarse de mí, y por mi propia seguridad, dejo de cazar vampiros.

Era lunes, amaneció como cualquier otro dia y me desperté al escuchar a alguien tocando la puerta de la habitación.

\- Levántate Minari, es hora de desayunar - esa voz…es inconfundible -

\- Ya voy Zero - conteste un adormilada, pero luego escuche otra voz-

\- Zero, déjala descansar- esa era la voz de Diana, siempre cuidándome, nos hemos vuelto muy cercanas, es como mi hermana – ella se durmió más tarde que tú anoche, pero claarooo, como tu te escapaste no te diste cuenta, como siempre – sonaba molesta.

Al parecer iban a seguir discutiendo pero decidí intervenir antes de que continuaran.

\- Ya basta los dos-dije saliendo de mi habitación-vamos a desayunar-y me fui-

Luego de desayunar, Diana regresó al dormitorio de la Luna, y Zero y yo fuimos a clase. Llegamos al aula y ahí me encontré con Shiro, una muchacha de 1.70m, piel blanca, cabello rojo largo y ojos de un color aperlado, como persona es media tsundere, es hiperactiva pero tranquila, muy sonriente, juguetona y enojona también, y es una gran amiga.

-No entiendo porqué discuten tanto, ellos no se llevan mal, a Diana le agrada Zero, y Zero no odia a Diana, a pesar de ser un vampiro. Aunque Zero y yo discutimos bastante, creo que demasiado-le dije a Shiro una vez nos sentamos en nuestros asientos dentro del aula de clases- ya no se que hacer para que no discutan tanto.

-Tranquila, los buenos amigos pelean siempre, asi como tu y yo discutimos a veces-me dijo Shiro sonriendo-a demás, creo que tu y Zero discuten tanto por otra razón-termino de decir con una sonrisa pícara. Yo solo la mire sin entender.

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunte curiosa, ella solo me miro sonriendo aun.

-Me refiero a que ustedes tal vez sientan algo más que amistad entre los dos-terminó diciendo mientras agrandaba más su sonrisa.

-EH?, eso no es cierto!-le dije mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

-Si, si, como digas-me respondió shiro indiferente mientras entraba el profesor.

-Muchachos, a sus lugares-ordeno el profesor de historia al entrar-hoy hablaremos sobre la revolución francesa.

Se escuchó un suspiro general cuando el profesor dijo eso, mire hacia arriba y vi a Zero medio dormido, asi que le lancé una bolita de papel para que se despertara, haciéndolo casi saltar de su silla, él me miro molesto mientras yo me reía de su reacción. La clase de historia no fue tan larga, gracias al profesor que hace dinámica su explicación, pero el resto de las clases si, y así siguió hasta la hora en que la clase nocturna iniciara su jornada.

Zero y yo fuimos a la entrada del dormitorio de la luna y las chicas ya comenzaban a reunirse, lo extraño es que desde que Diana se hizo presidenta también comenzaron a reunirse unos cuantos chicos a las afueras del dormitorio. Una vez las puertas comenzaron a abrirse los jóvenes ahí reunidos comenzaron a acercarse, empujar y gritar. Zero se encargaba de contener a los chicos y yo a las chicas. Las puertas terminaron de abrirse mostrando a la clase nocturna, encabezada por la presidenta del dormitorio Diana. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Zero y yo entramos en acción, controlamos a la multitud, y tanto Zero como yo utilizamos nuestra "habilidad" de intimidar para que dejaran pasar a los jóvenes que iban a clase. Pero de un momento a otro, una de las jóvenes cayó al suelo por un empujón raspándose la rodilla. Al ver eso Diana y sentir el aroma a sangre, se detuvo y con una mirada intimidante indicó a los demás vampiros que avanzaran sin detenerse, para evitar algún "accidente" más grave, mientras ella ayudaba a la joven a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Diana con un poco de preocupación en su mirada, mientras Zero la veía, vigilando que no hiciera nada extraño, por la sangre brotando de la herida de la chica-

-S-si, gracias Diana-sempai-contesto la muchacha, de aproximadamente 15 años

-Menos mal-sonrio Diana y la ayudo a levantarse-ten mas cuidado-dicho eso Diana se fue con su grupo

-Kyyaaaa-grito la muchacha alegre-vieron eso? Diana-sempai me ayudo-le dijo animada a sus amigas

-Es bueno que no haya pasado nada-dije-pero deben tener mas cuidado si quieren evitar otro accidente asi o peor-termine dirigiéndome a todos hablando en voz alta y firme

-Hana tiene razón, no nos encargaremos de heridos si ocurre algo así de nuevo-dijo Zero-ahora regresen a sus dormitorios-terminó diciendo con voz firme y atemorizante.

Cuando todos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios, Zero y yo comenzamos la guardia. La noche se fue tranquila, y cuando terminamos nos fuimos a dormir. Y así pasaron los días hasta que fue viernes, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que vi a Zero cuando entró al aula de clases, su expresión era diferente, mas seria que nunca y su aura lo confirmaba. No sabía que le pasaba, hasta que recordé el día, era 17, y era así cada mes, pues fue un 17 cuando Yuuki se fue con Kaname. El día paso rápido y ya era hora de vigilar, la clase nocturna ya había iniciado clases y yo me encontraba por los pasillos buscando a Zero, hasta que lo encontré.

-Aaah, ahí estas-dije llamando su atención-te estuve buscando, no te escapes asi-le dije mientras golpeaba levemente su hombro.

-mmmm…¿Qué quieres?-me contesto molesto.

-Wow calma, solo que hoy te vi muy deprimido y quise animarte un poco-dije sonriendo.

-No necesito que me animes-contesto molesto.

-Ja, ¿enserio?-comente sarcástica-hasta te traje algo-y saqué un objeto esférico envuelto en tela blanca que tenia guardado.

-¿Qué es eso?-me pregunto mirándolo

-Esto… esto es algo que siempre me ha animado, espero que te ayude-dije desenvolviendo la tela, mostrando una esfera de cristal con nieve, que tenia en su interior una casa, era una esfera musical-bonita ¿no?, tomala-le dije entregándosela

-No la necesito-y golpeo mi mano, al hacerlo, hizo que soltara la esfera, yo solo podía ver en cámara lenta cómo mi más preciado objeto caía sin poder evitarlo, y vi como éste se estrellaba contra el suelo con el sonido típico de cristal rompiéndose. Yo solo me quede estática mirando lo que solía ser el último regalo que me dieron mis padres, mientras sentía que mis ojos se aguaban y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-M-me tengo que ir…-ese susurro fue lo único que pudo salir de mi garganta, antes de irme corriendo, mientras las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, era la primera vez que lloraba desde que murieron mis padres hace 9 años, cuando tenía 7.

Zero's POV:

Hana vino hasta mí diciendo que quería animarme, me mostró una esfera de cristal con nieve, debo admitir que era bonita, pero quería estar solo, asi que lo que hice fue golpear sus manos, haciendo que la soltara y la dejara caer. Vi como Hana miraba la esfera caer y romperse, y como se quedaba mirándola en el suelo, rota. Yo también miraba las piezas en el suelo, hasta que decidí levantar la mirada, y lo que vi en verdad que me hizo sentir culpable, y también me hizo sentir una punzada en el pecho que no comprendí; vi a una Hana a punto de llorar; vi a una Hana, a quien consideraba una persona fuerte, a punto de quebrarse como si fuera un espejo; era la primera vez que la veía así, y sabía que era por mi culpa.

-M-me tengo que ir…-susurró apenas audible, su voz comprobaba lo que creí, esa esfera era muy especial para ella, y luego de decir eso se fue corriendo, intente detenerla pero antes de que me diera cuenta ella ya estaba lejos, y yo solo me quedé inmóvil, mirando por donde ella se fue.

 _-Rayos-pense-en verdad que meti la pata._

-Espero que arregles esto pronto-escuché una voz-porque si no lo haces te las verás conmigo

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia Diana-le dije a una Diana que salía de las sombras, tenía los ojos rojos y me miraba de una manera intimidante y molesta.

-¿QUE NO ES DE MI INCUMBENCIA?-me gritó-LA HICISTE LLORAR, ¡¿SABES LO VALIOSO QUE ERA ESA ESFERA PARA ELLA?!-seguía gritándome sin dejarme hablar

-Es solo una esfera-

-¿SÓLO UNA ESFERA?... ESE FUE EL ÚLTIMO REGALO QUE LE DIERON SUS PADRES JUSTO ANTES DE MORIR-y al decir eso, me di cuenta de mi gran error, no solo metí la pata, metí las dos, y hasta el fondo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte sin creerle-

-Así como escuchaste-dijo un poco más tranquila-asi que espero que arregles esto pronto Kiryu, o si no-

-O si no ¿Qué?-la interrumpí molesto-

-O si no, sabras quien es Diana Palacios y porqué me temen tanto-dijo agarrando el cuello de mi camisa y levantándome ligeramente del suelo, ella tenía los ojos rojos y debo admitir que me sorprendió su reacción.

-No me intimidas Palacios-me solté y ella se fue, solo me quedé mirando lo que solía ser el objeto más preciado de Hana.

-¿Cómo arreglaré esto?-dije para mi mismo pensando en cómo arreglar las cosas con Hana-ahora si que me meti en problemas con ella, no creo que me hable-terminé con un suspiro mientras recogía lo que quedaba de la esfera y me fui a mi dormitorio, pensando.

Hana's POV:

Solo corrí y corrí hasta llegué al bosque que estaba en los terrenos de la academia, y ahí lloré, lloré lo más que pude durante una hora, y cuando ya sentí el sueño caer sobre mí, decidí irme a mi dormitorio-Zero baka-

XXX's POV:

-Es ella-sonreí mostrando mis colmillos-ella es la sobrina de Hiromo, el cazador de vampiros.

* * *

Primero que nada, quiero darles las gracias por leer mi historia, espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejar Reviews, si tienen algun consejo o quieren dar una opinion lo leeré con gusto. Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	2. Chapter 2

Hana's POV:

A la mañana siguiente solo salí de mi habitación para desayunar y luego regresé a ella, sin hablarle a nadie, y como era fin de semana, la mayoría de los estudiantes de ambas clases se habían ido a casa por el fin de semana largo, que dura aproximadamente tres días, ya era aproximadamente medio día y aún seguía encerrada en mi habitación, estaba pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta de mi habitación, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Quién es?-pregunte con voz fría.

-Soy yo, Hana-escuché la voz de Diana

-No deberías estar en los dormitorios del sol-le dije con voz neutra

-Lo sé, pero el director quiere verte-dijo entrando en la habitación

-¿Enserio?, entonces debo apurarme-dije levantándome de la cama

-Por eso vine a buscarte-se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta conmigo caminando detrás.

Llegamos a la casa del director y entramos. Una vez adentro, lo buscamos por toda la casa y lo encontramos en la cocina asando un pescado.

-Director, Hana está aquí-le dijo Diana

-Oh, Hana, por fin llegas-contesto el director con la mirada puesta en su pescado-gracias Diana, si quieres te puedes ir

-De nada director, nos vemos después Hana-se despidió con una sonrisa, la cual se la devolví, aunque era una sonrisa algo triste

-….¿queria verme director?-pregunté

-Sí, claro, te mandé a llamar porque quiero que hoy vigiles también por Zero-contesto con una sonrisa-

-¿Por Zero?, ¿no puede hacerlo él?-pregunte molesta de tan solo escuchar el nombre de él

-No, me temo que no-dijo volteándose-tiene algo importante que hacer fuera de la academia y no sabe si regrese hoy

-¿Y que es tan importante?, ¿se puede saber?-volvi a preguntar con el mismo tono

-Es algo personal y no quiere que nadie se entere; a demás, muchos estudiantes salieron a visitar a sus familias ya que no habrá clases hasta el martes, por lo tanto no habrá mucho trabajo esta noche-dijo mirando su pescado-creo que podrás encargarte de esto tú sola, después de todo, eres la sobrina de Hiromo Minari y también tienes tus habilidades-cuando dijo eso se volteó a verme

-"Claro, mis habilidades"-pensé-"y Zero salió a no sé donde, a hacer quien sabe qué, y me deja haciendo todo el trabajo. Aún después de lo que me hizo"-al pensar eso, en mis labios se formó una sonrisa amarga

-Eh?, ¿Por qué sonríes?-la pregunta del director me regresó a la realidad-

-Ie, nanimonai-dije sacudiendo mi cabeza-

-Mmmmm, bien. Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decirte, gracias por venir-sonrió y luego volteó a ver su pescado de nuevo

-De nada director, nos vemos después-me despedí y me fui a mi habitación

No volvi a ver a Diana en todo el día, parece que al igual que yo se quedó en su habitación todo el tiempo. Comenzó a anochecer y ya iba siendo hora de que empezara mi guardia, agarré a mi Uindoshia (viento cortante) de la mesita que estaba al lado de mi cama y salí. Uindoshia es el arma que tengo como guardiana, consiste en un abanico de mano que en sus pliegues esconde innumerables dagas anti-vampiros, son ligeras como el aire, rápidas, indetectables y tal filosas que cortan con tan solo rozar; yo misma las diseñé, con base en mis habilidades. En cuanto a mis habilidades, soy rápida, fuerte y ágil; desde pequeña me entrené lanzamiento de dardos, dagas y cuchillos, al igual que en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con y sin armas. Todo eso fue con la excusa de que aprendiera a defenderme en cualquier caso.

-Bien, hora de empezar-me dije a mi misma ya afuera de los dormitorios

Eran aproximadamente las 9 o 10 de la noche y todo tranquilo, no había nada extraño en el perímetro, al parecer los pocos estudiantes de la clase nocturna que quedaban, estaban en su dormitorio.

-Lo más seguro es que Diana los tiene controlados-dije en voz baja para mí, y asi romper ese silencio nocturno.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente a través del bosque, ya terminando mi guardia, cuando escuché un sonido raro, un arbusto moverse, casi inmediatamente giré hacia el lugar de origen del sonido y me coloqué en posición de defensa, sacando mi Uindoshia. Lentamente me acerqué al arbusto, y cuando lo revisé, me encontré con un pequeño pichón.

-Awww, ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?-lo tome con mucha delicadeza entre mis manos-¿te caíste? ¿Dónde esta tu nido?-dije buscando con la mirada entre los árboles su nido. Cuando lo encontré, me subí al árbol, con algo de dificultad, cuidando que el pequeño pichón no se cayera; cuando finalmente alcancé el nido, dejé al pichón con mucho cuidado en el mismo y bajé del árbol, justo a tiempo para ver a la mama llegar al nido.

-Bien, eso ha sido lo más interesante de la noche hasta ahora-dije en voz alta sonriendo-

Cuando finalmente me iba a mi dormitorio escuché unos pasos desde el lado norte del bosque, saqué mi Uindoshia inmediatamente y miré hacia ese lugar. Los pasos se escuchaban más y más cerca.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunte en voz alta y demandante-¿Quién es?-volví a preguntar en el mismo tono

-…..-no hubo respuesta, solo seguía caminando, acercándose cada vez más, hasta que finalmente vi una sombra y unos ojos rojos en la oscuridad

Diana's POV:

Estaba sentada en la silla de mi escritorio mirando por la ventana, eran casi las 10 de la noche, y yo me encontraba algo inquieta. La razón de mi inquietud era que desde hace unos días siento una presencia extraña en las afueras del perímetro de la academia, puede que sea más de uno, pero deben ser buenos para poder ocultar su presencia tan bien de una purasangre. Sin embargo, esta noche la presencia era más fuerte, parecía estar dentro de los terrenos de la academia, pero era difusa, no la podía ubicar bien, en mi ensimismamiento pude escuchar vagamente como la puerta de mi cuarto se habría.

-¿Diana-sama? ¿se encuentra bien? No ha salido de su cuarto en toda la noche, ni siquiera para cenar-escuché que Misha me decía.

Sasaki Misha es mi mano derecha en el dormitorio, si yo no estoy, ella esta a cargo, por lo tanto es un vampiro noble. Misha es una joven de16 años, su cabello es castaño oscuro, hasta la cintura y dividido en capas, sus ojos son marrones, es de piel blanca y mide 1.54m. Como persona es alguien extrovertida e hiperactiva, es amable y muy sincera,pero solo con la gente que conoce, también puede ser un poco distraída e infantil; sin embargo, es distante y cerrada con las personas desconocidas y también como segunda al mando en el dormitorio.

-Misha-dije sorprendida al verla ahí-no es nada de que preocuparse

-¿Segura?-me preguntó no muy convencida-los últimos días ha estado rara, tal vez se deba a la luna nueva-dijo señalando mi collar

-Si, es probable, pero…-hice una pausa-ultimamente he sentido una presencia extraña cerca de los terrenos de la academia, pero hoy, la siento más cerca, como si estuviera dentro del perímetro

-¿una presencia extraña?-me pregunto algo preocupada y parpadeando un poco, al hacerlo sus largas pestañas se movieron-pero nadie más la ha sentido

-Es algo difusa, parece que esa persona o ser no quiere que lo ubiquemos-dije seria mientras miraba por la ventana-apenas si puedo sentirla

-Si es así, entonces debe ser alguien que no tiene buenas intenciones-dijo mirándome-

-Pues entonces, es mejor que salga a vigilar-dije levantándome de mi silla-no me gusta que Hana esté sola vagando por los terrenos de la academia

-No, no lo haga Diana-sama-dijo Misha, sorprendiéndome por su reacción repentina-

-¿Qué pasa?-dije después de haberme quedado unos segundos viéndola-

-No puede salir y quedarse expuesta a la luna, recuerde que es luna nueva y el sello se ha debilitado-dijo señalando nuevamente mi collar-además, usted no ha bebido sangre en dos meses, lo que significa que el sello está aun más débil

-…..-no respondí, me quedé en silencio un momento, tenía razón, el sello estaba débil y si me expongo a la luna, "ella" podría tomar el control-entonces, ¿que propones?

-Enviaré a algunos vampiros a vigilar e iré con ellos, la encontraremos y también a ese intruso-me dijo muy segura

-Esta bien, pero tengan cuidado, puede que sean más de uno

-Lo tendremos, me retiro Diana-sama-finalizó la conversación con una reverencia y salió por la puerta. Me recosté de nuevo en la silla, pensando en qué o quién pueda estar ahí.

- _"Por suerte Misha está aquí para ayudarme"_ -pensé- _"sin embargo, desde que ella llegó también siento una presencia extraña, como si ella fuera….no, no lo creo….aunque no es imposible"_ -y finalmente me senté de nuevo en mi silla, sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero's POV

Estuve todo el día buscando un lugar que pudiera arreglar la esfera de Hana, pero no encontré ni uno solo en todo el día. Ya había caído la noche cuando finalmente encontré un lugar donde podían repararla, era el último del pueblo.

-Buenas noches jovencito, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-me preguntó un señor de avanzada edad, el escaso cabello que aun quedaba en su cabeza era totalmente blanco, al igual que las espesas cejas que casi cubrían sus ojos y la barba que caía por su barbilla, parecía un Santa Claus viejo.

-Buenas noches señor, necesito saber si usted puede arreglar esto-dije sacando las piezas de la esfera de cristal.

-Mmmmmmm-el hombre meditó un momento mientras tomaba las piezas y las examinaba-es un trabajo muy complejo, no solo se necesita templar el vidrio, sino también tener conocimientos en maquinaria para reparar y agregar el mecanismo que genera la música a la base de la esfera-comentó el señor mientras revisaba cada pieza que había-también es necesario tener a alguien que sea capaz de colocar la esfera en la posición justa de la base, sin duda era una esfera muy bonita y nada fácil de conseguir, debió haber sido enviada a hacer con alguien experto en esto o tal vez contrataron a diferentes personas para que se encargaran de armar cada cosa y a alguien más que pusiera todo en su sitio-aquel hombre seguía hablando y hablando sin parar-no debió ser nada barata esta esfera, y sé de lo que digo, porque creo reconocerla-agregó.

-¿Qué?-pregunté sin entender-¿sabe de quien es?

-Creo que si…..por casualidad ¿esta esfera no le pertenece a la señorita Minari?

Aquella pregunta me dejó atónito, realmente sabía a quién pertenecía la esfera y todo lo necesario para hacerla.

-Sí, es de ella, o al menos solía serlo-le respondí-

-Es una lástima que haya quedado así, fue un regalo muy especial que sus padres mandaron a hacer por su cumpleaños.

-¿Cumpleaños?

-Sí, y es aún más terrible que ellos murieran ese preciso día cuando se la dieron-se lamentó aquel hombre con una gran tristeza en su mirada.

-"Demonios"-pensé-"no solo era el último regalo de sus padres, sino también era un regalo de cumpleaños, y sus padres murieron el mismo día"

-…..-el aquel hombre se me quedó mirando-respondiendo a la pregunta que me hizo, sí, puedo repararla, pero no solo, y no saldrá muy barato-dijo el hombre preocupado-

-¿Como cuanto puede costar?-tenia miedo de saber la respuesta-

-Posiblemente entre 50 y 80 dólares

-¿Cincuenta?-realmente no quería saber, pero era el único lugar que quedaba-y ¿para cuándo puede tenerla lista?

-Es probable que en unos dos días porque la mayoría está hecho, solo que tendré que cambiar el vidrio a uno más resistente, y necesitaré ayuda para reparar el mecanismo, es muy complejo, por eso no es barato.

-Pagaré lo que sea necesario, con tal de que quede igual a antes.

-No-dijo aquel hombre de manera cortante-

-¿No?

-No….quedará mejor, me aseguraré de eso-y sonrió mostrando sus dientes amarillentos-¿puedo preguntar….cómo terminó así? Y ¿por qué es usted quien vino y no la misma Hana?

-Es…..es algo complicado-conteste algo contrariado-fue un accidente, pero fue principalmente mi culpa, por eso vine yo, ella no sabe que estoy aqui, y le pido que por favor no le diga nada si por casualidad viene o se encuentra con ella por algún lugar.

-No se preocupe, no se enterará por mi parte-dijo alzando una mano en forma de juramento-

-Me gustaría saber, ¿usted llegó a conocer a los padres de Hana?-no pude contener la pregunta, que salió antes que me diera cuenta.

-Sí, los conocí-respondió el señor con tristeza-fueron grandes amigos míos, y me dolió mucho su perdida, en especial por la pequeña Hana, solo tenía 7 años cuando murieron.

-siete-susurre-

-Sí, pero….ya que esto es para de la señorita Hana, y llegué a estimar mucho a sus padres, no le voy a cobrar por reparar la esfera.

Eso me dejó aun mas atónito que su pregunta sobre Hana, no podía creer lo que me decía aquel señor.

-¿Enserio?, ¿no va a cobrar?

-Claro que no, considérelo un regalo para la señorita Hana, ya que su cumpleaños es casualmente dentro de dos días-terminó sonriendo-

-"dos días, no puede ser"-pensé-"no lo sabía"

-¿No lo sabía joven?-pareció leer mis pensamientos-

-No, no tenía idea, ni siquiera sabía lo de la esfera, después de todo, no se casi nada de ella

-No es para sorprenderse, después de la muerte de sus padres la señorita Minari se volvió muy reservada, solo le contaba sus cosas personales a las personas más allegadas.

Me quedé meditando unos segundos todo lo que me había contado aquel señor, en serio que no conocía casi nada sobre Hana, ¿Cuántas cosas más estará ocultando'

-Oh, si, perdone mis modales, mi nombre es Zero, y ¿el suyo?-pregunté después de un momento de silencio.

-¿Mi nombre?-repitió-mi nombre es Hiromo.

Hana's POV

Esa persona o lo que fuera se seguía acercando, sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad por lo que sabía que era un vampiro.

-¿Quién es?-alcé la voz-muéstrate-exigí en voz alta-

No hubo respuesta de nuevo, la sombra solo se acercaba cada vez más y más hasta que pude divisar la silueta de esa persona, y me di cuenta que era un hombre.

-Oyasuminasai, misu Minari*(buenas noches, señorita Minari) -dijo ese hombre, con una voz profunda y escalofriante-mi nombre es Dionysus, Dionysus Palacios.

-¿Palacios?-repetí mientras habría los ojos hasta más no poder-"no, no es posible"-pensé-

-Así es mi dulce dama, Palacios-sonrió y sus colmillos blancos como el marfil se asomaron-creo que debes conocer a mi hermana Diana, tienes su aroma por todas partes.

-"Diana, ¿por qué no ha venido si él está aquí?"

-Déjame que te responda a esa pregunta-no dejaba de sonreir, había leído mi mente-ella no viene por dos razones: sabe que hay alguien aquí a parte de ti, pero no sabe quién es ni dónde está; y, estamos en luna nueva, teme de que ese demonio tome control de ella-amplió más su sonrisa.

-¿Demonio?-ahora si estaba atónita-pero…..si eres su hermano…eso significa-

-Que soy un purasangre, misu Minari-termino mi oración-

Estaba realmente perpleja, Diana tenía un hermano, y no solo eso, también tenía un demonio dentro de ella ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho antes?, ¿Qué tanto me oculta? y ¿Qué quiere Dionysus de ella?

-Es obvio ¿no?, te oculta más de lo que piensas y todo porque no quieres que te preocupes por cosas que están fuera de tu alcance-su voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, había vuelto a leer mi mente-y ahora mi dulce Hana, déjame corregirte, no vine por mi hermana…..-hizo una pausa que me dejó inquieta-vine por ti-dijo esto último mientras ampliaba más su sonrisa y mostraba sus colmillos.

Y para cuando me di cuenta, estaba rodeada de más vampiros que obviamente habían venido por mí.

-Atrápenla, si ella está con nosotros será fácil capturar a Diana entonces-cuando Dionysus dijo eso, todos los vampiros a mi alrededor se abalanzaron contra mí.

Cuando los vi acercarse reaccioné de forma inmediata y me defendí de ellos, lancé innumerables dagas hacia los vampiros hiriendo a varios de ellos, habían muchos vampiros nobles y algunos cerca de caer al nivel E, sin embargo, mientras más hería a unos más aparecían otros para reemplazarlos.

-Ni lo intentes Minari, sabemos todo sobre ti, nunca lograrás escapar somos demasiados, incluso para la sobrina de Hiromo, el gran Cazador.

Me quede estática cuando mencionó a mi tío, en verdad sabían quien era, pero en ese momento vieron una oportunidad y me capturaron quitándome mi Uindoshia, forcejee pero no me soltaron eran demasiado fuertes.

-Es inútil mi gentil Hana-dijo mientras se acercaba-ahora eres mía, contigo bajo mi poder-sonrio mientras acariciaba mi rostro-será fácil capturar a Diana.

-DIANA?-grité sin poder contenerme-crei que no venias por ella

-Y no vengo por ella, tiene a muchos vampiros que la protegen…hablando de ellos, vienen algunos por el Este, deténganlos-ordenó a los vampiros que estaban libres y sin heridas-como iba diciendo, Diana tiene a muchos vampiros que la protegen y ella es una purasangre muy poderosa, a demás de que conoce gran parte de mis poderes y debilidades, por lo que sería muy difícil capturarla con un ataque de frente, pero yo también conozco su punto débil….-hizo una pausa, y luego me señaló-ustedes.

-Nosotros?-pregunté sin comprender-

-Sí, ustedes, sus amigos y allegados son su verdadero punto débil—sonrió de nuevo mostrando sus colmillos-si te tengo a ti, no será necesario ir por ella, Diana vendrá por su cuenta hasta mí-luego de decir eso lanzó una sonora carcajada al aire.

-¿Para qué quieres capturarla? ¿Qué te hizo ella?-estaba ardiendo de la ira-

-NACER-grito-eso hizo, por eso, cuando tuve la oportunidad, le metí ese demonio dentro

-¿QUE?-no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba-…¿Qué es eso?-voltee mi cabeza hacia el lugar de donde procedía un ruido de personas combatiendo.

-Solo son mis vampiros luchando contra los de Diana-frunció el ceño-será mejor que nos vayamos, no queremos llegar tarde a nuestra cita con el destino-comenzó a caminar-y por cierto….dile a mi queridísima hermana que tengo a su amiga Hana, y que si la quiere de regreso habrá que terminar lo que se comenzó hace años en el lugar que conocemos los dos-se estaba dirigiendo hacia una persona que se encontraba a su derecha. Dirigí mi cabeza hacia el mismo punto donde miraba Dionysus y vi a Misha ahí parada, estaba inmóvil y en su mirada se notaba toda la ira que sentía por dentro.

Sabía porqué no se movía Misha, estaba paralizada, seguramente a causa de Dionysus, después de todo, nada se podía a enfrentar a un purasangre salvo otro purasangre.

-Y ahora-dijo tomándome del brazo y cargándome-nos vamos, sayonara-y salió del lugar conmigo en brazos.


End file.
